My Heart Will Go On
by Unwritten17
Summary: This is my take on this song relating to Edward and Bella. It's a songfic as you can probably tell so please read.


Well I just wanted to try this, this is my songfic to My Heart Will Go On. I heardthis song and suddenly this story came into my mind. It's sad, but i hope you like it.

Sadly, very sadly i do not own Twilight, nor the song My Heart Will Go On.

without further waiting(or however you spell it)

* * *

**My Heart Will Go On : The Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen Story**

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on._

"No Bella! I will not change you! I refuse! Look at all the things I'm taking away! You can't go into sunlight, you won't have a beating heart, you won't blush, you won't have your humanity. You don't realize how much I would be taking away from you!" Edward bellowed at Bella. She ran out of his room a little frightened and yet trying to become stronger so she could put all her feelings and emotions into words.

She ran down the stairs almost tripping at the bottom but she caught herself. Stumbling into the living room where the rest of the Cullens were sitting. They were all looking at her with sympathy in their eyes. Esme especially. Alice nodded at Jasper and Bella felt a wave of calmness hit her. She turned on her heels and looked Jasper in the eyes with a fiery gaze.

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on._

"Stop it! Don't try to comfort me right now!" She screamed at him. Then Edward was instantly at Bella's side, holding her in his arms gently. She pushed him away.

"No Edward, you can't just hug me and think that will make everything better! Change me Edward, otherwise, what else am I supposed to do if our relationship will go no further!" Edward just looked at her; at a lost for words while his family's thoughts went through his mind. _She's completely right Edward. She deserves this. Why wont' you do that she loves you so much? Just change her!_ Edward shook his head to get their thoughts out.

"I will never change you! I will never allow any of my family to either! NEVER!" He hadn't meant to yell the last part. Bella trembled in his arms, tears flowing in a never ending stream down her face. 

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Bella backed up into a wall than ran out of the house, grabbing her keys along the way. Inside the house everyone just stared at Edward completely and utterly shocked at his out lash towards Bella.

"Edward," Carlisle spoke, "you should go after her, what you said to her was unacceptable." Then Alice spoke up. "I just saw a vision of her; she's going to be a car crash. Edward, her wounds are fatal. She needs you now!" Speaking in a jumbled rush.

_  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one  
_

Bella looked out the front of her windshield. _Why the hell did it have to be raining! I can't see more than ten feet in front of me! _She thought angrily hitting the steering wheel with her hand. Bella didn't care about speed right now, pushing her little red pickup truck over 40 miles an hour. She knew that with this visibility she shouldn't be going over 10 but she couldn't help it, she just wanted to put as much distance between her and Edward. If he wouldn't change her, than she wouldn't allow herself to love him anymore. That was her resolve.

Suddenly she hit a bump, causing her car to go slightly onto the wet and slippery shoulder of the road. The car swerved and she lost control over it. She still fought to regain control as the truck went off the road and careening into the large oak tree. Bella let out a single scream before the impact.

_  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
_

Edward ran out of the house after her. Followed by Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. The others couldn't go because of the blood loss that Bella was supposed to have endured.

Then when Edward heard Bella's barely audible scream he ran faster. The rest of the Cullens no longer able to keep up with Edward's speed. They could all hear when the car impacted whatever object it hit; it was a sickening thud.

Edward had never ran so fast in his life. He had to get to Bella and he had to get to her now.

_  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
_

Bella just laid her head back against the head rest wedged in between the seatbelt and the airbag she didn't even know the car had it hurt too much to move. Bella could tell she was badly injured. The pain was worse than the experience with James. She couldn't help but let out a scream in agony throwing her head back. Somehow she was able to reach over and unbuckle her seatbelt but that was all she could do. She slowly felt darkness creep into her vision.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I love you so much." She whispered to no one.

_  
There is some love that will not  
go away  
_

"Bella! Bella! Oh God! Bella! Can you hear me?" Edward was there at the door of her truck. Bella gave him a weak smile.

"I can hear you. I'm here, but not for long." She replied back to him. He needed to know the truth and the truth was that Bella knew that she wasn't going to make it through this.

"I'm going to get you out of this Bella. Just hold on Carlisle on his way. Just please hold on." His voice was shaky as if he was sobbing. He slowly got her out of her truck and laid her on the grass.

"Please, just hold me Edward." She begged letting out another scream. She was frightened until Edward was with her.

_  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
_

Bella breathed in and out, each breath seemed to be more and more painful. Edward held her in his arms. Tears wouldn't stop coming out of her eyes making it hard to see her angel. She was losing blood, so much of it, more than any human should. He couldn't change her now because of all the blood she had lost. Her blood no longer mattered to him. He only wanted her to stay with him forever.

Bella looked up at Edward one last time, her breathing labored and wet, eyes full of pain and at the same time immeasurable love for him.

"I love you Edward." She smiled.

"I love you Isabella." He replied back to her. She let one breath out that she never breathed back in. He stayed there, rocking back and forth with her in his arms until the rest of the Cullens arrived.

_We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

The day of Bella's funeral everyone from the small town of Forks was there. Edward went up and said his speech it was so beautiful neither poet nor writer could was done anything better. It left everyone in tears afterwards. Then after the funeral he ran off to their meadow.

That's when he saw her in the clouds smiling down at him. He felt the wind brush over his face and knew then that she would be forever in his heart; she would be with him forever just in a different way now. He knew that one day he would be with his angel again.

* * *

please review so i can know how much you liked it, loved it, or hated it! 

much love

Unwritten17


End file.
